Yonkers
Yonkers is the first track and lead single released from the debut studio album Goblin of American rapper/record producer Tyler the Creator. The music video was released on February 10, 2011 and has achieved over 100 million views, with the song being considered to be Tyler's breakout single. Okonma also won the MTV "Best New Artist" Award for "Yonkers" at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards. Music Video Tyler can be seen rapping in a black and white setting, handling and then eating a cockroach on his hand then vomits on the floor. The word "Kill" can be seen on his hand with the Anti-Christ. The video concludes Tyler getting a nose-bleed then placing a noose around his neck, then hanging himself as only his feet is seen in the shot as the video soon ends. Lyrics I'm a fuckin' walkin' paradox, no I'm not Threesomes with a fuckin' triceratops, Reptar Rappin' as I'm mockin' deaf rock stars Wearin' synthetic wigs made of Anwar's dreadlocks Bedrock, harder than a muthafuckin' Flintstone Makin' crack rocks outta pissy nigga fishbones This nigga Jasper tryna get grown About 5'7" of his bitches in my bedroom Swallow the cinnamon, I'mma scribble this sinnin' shit While Syd is tellin' me that she's been gettin' intimate with men (Syd, shut the fuck up) Here's the number to my therapist (Shit) Tell him all your problems, he's fuckin' awesome with listenin' 2 Jesus called, he said he's sick of the disses I told him to quit bitchin' and this isn't a fuckin' hotline For a fuckin' shrink, sheesh I already got mine And he's not fuckin' workin', I think I'm wastin' my damn time I'm clockin' three past six and goin' postal This the revenge of the dicks, that's nine cocks that cock nines This ain't no V Tech shit or Columbine But after bowlin', I went home to some damn Adventure Time (What'd you do?) I slipped myself some pink Zannies And danced around the house in all-over print panties My mom's gone, that fuckin' broad will never understand me I'm not gay, I just wanna boogie to some Marvin (What you think of Hayley Williams?) Fuck her, Wolf Haley robbin' 'em I'll crash that fuckin' airplane that faggot nigga B.o.B is in And stab Bruno Mars in his goddamn esophagus And won't stop until the cops come in I'm an over acheiver, so how 'bout I start a team of leaders And pick up Stevie Wonder to be the wide receiver Green paper, gold teeth and pregnant gold retrievers All I want, fuck money, diamonds and bitches, don't need 'em But where the fat ones at? I got somethin' to feed 'em In some cookin' books, the black kids never wanted to read 'em Snap back, green ch-ch-chia fuckin' leaves It's been a couple months, and Tina still ain't perm her fuckin' weave, damn 3 They say success is the best revenge So I beat DeShay up with the stack of magazines I'm in Oh, not again, another critic writin' report I'm stabbin' any bloggin' faggot hipster with a Pitchfork Still suicidal? I am I'm Wolf, Tyler put this fuckin' knife in my hand I'm Wolf, Ace gon' put that fuckin' hole in my head And I'm Wolf, that was me who shoved a cock in your bitch (What the fuck, man?) Fuck the fame and all the hype, G I just wanna know if my father would ever like me But I don't give a fuck so he's probably just like me A muthafuckin' Goblin (Fuck everythin', man) That's what my conscience said Then it bunny hopped off my shoulder, now my conscience dead Now the only guidance that I had is splattered on cement Actions speak louder than words, let me try this shit, dead